


Homeward Bound

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Quakeriderwritersguild Valentine's Prompt. "First Home."
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	Homeward Bound

When Daisy was growing up, she'd never had someplace to call 'home'. There were plenty of opportunities with her foster families, but they always sent her back. And St. Agnes wasn't any better, just a building filled with strict nuns. Pretty quickly, she realized that if she wanted a home - a family, she'd have to go out and find it for herself. Determined to find one that'd be better than the ones that had been picked out for her.

So that's exactly what she did. In SHIELD, of all places. The big brother organization she had wanted (at one point) to expose. Within its ranks, she found her family - Coulson, May, Fitz, and Simmons. With them, she found a purpose, even after it fell. Together they had seen amazing things, impossible things, but on the heels of those impossible things came plenty of loss. New members of her small family taken harshly away. It was tough and exhausting, but not enough to knock them down or out. Just made her family and her mission all the stronger. SHIELD was her home and after nearly a decade with it, she was sure that would never change.

Until she met Robbie.

To say she and Robbie got off on the wrong foot was an understatement. Beating each other up in a salvage yard was certainly not the way she imagined meeting the guy who would quickly worm his way into her life and heart. It shouldn't have been so surprising, her life rarely left room for normal meetings to happen, and Robbie was very sweet once you got past his pointy exterior. It was easy, falling in love with him, even if between SHIELD and The Rider made it somewhat hard to stay with him. But they made it work, somehow, someway.

The real surprise came later, during a lazy day watching TV with him. Sprawled out on the couch, her legs in his lap, her thoughts idle. She spent most of her free time (and some of her not so free time) with him these days, here in his house. But that sentence didn't feel quite right, it wasn't just his home anymore.

Daisy let her gaze focus on Robbie, who was absentmindedly rubbing circles around her ankle with his thumb. Somewhere along the way, her home had moved. SHIELD was still home, a family. But Robbie had taken up a firm residence in that space of her heart, without her even realizing it. Somewhere along the way, Robbie's house had become theirs, just as he had become hers.

"Hey? Robbie?"

He tilted his head to gaze at her. "Hmm?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Chica."

And Daisy felt happier than she'd been in a long time.


End file.
